


我搞到男神了（吗）-10

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [10]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670
Kudos: 2





	我搞到男神了（吗）-10

李东海回了首尔以后被琛哥耳提面命教育了几天，从你发疯也要有个度到别拖累人家小孩，说到最后口干舌燥，焦头烂额。而李东海终于舍得把视线从鳄鱼小玩具上挪开，盯着人看了一阵，笑着点头。  
“我没发疯，就是想跟他在一起。”他见琛哥有话要说，连忙抢先开口。  
“我知道，我会注意。”

“你哪次不是这么跟我说，他还没火呢就这么多事，你想跟他在一起，那能不能为他好，收敛收敛。”琛哥只觉得自己像个老父亲，语重心长教育孩子。  
“你比他大，你带带他，别总添乱。”

李东海点点头，表示自己明白。  
毕竟真的算起来，李赫宰在网上的那一堆乱七八糟的八卦都是因为他，薛洋折腾了这么一通，也只不过是想要借着他蹭出点热度。这事要是李东海自己，肯定无所谓，睁一只眼闭一只眼就过去了。反正这个不蹭也会有别人蹭。  
但是现在把李赫宰连累了，让李东海那颗自诩年长哥哥的心瞬间不爽，偏偏他又什么都不能做。薛洋的戏也是李赫宰的第一部戏，总不能玉石俱焚。他没告诉李赫宰，和工作室商量过后先拿钱把媒体的嘴全部堵上，顺带着给平台一笔钱，清理了一下说话难听的帖子。  
这些事李赫宰都不知道，他只是觉得好像一下子网上聊自己的人变少了，何平也不怎么再焦心舆论。要不是来蹲剧组的人变多，好像之前那些乱七八糟的事都是幻觉。  
何平私下里告诉他不要跟薛洋走得太近，他欢天喜地应了，本来就不想跟薛洋关系多好，既然经纪人也发话了，他可以顺理成章地保持距离。他还是相信自己的直觉，薛洋一定是想跟李东海套近乎，自己只不过是个台阶罢了。  
他也不知道之前李东海被拍还有自己去李东海酒店被拍到底是巧合还是怎么，不过确实因为这事，戏还没拍出来他就已经有足够的曝光率。现在要是走路摔一跤，估计都会被解读成和影帝激情一夜。  
片场的工作人员对他也比以前态度殷勤，外面拍的是李东海和薛洋，讨论的是他们三个人的关系。但剧组的人都知道，前一阵子他身边突然多了一个捂得严严实实的人，然后李东海就被拍了来他们剧组。傻子都知道是怎么回事。

何平不得不承认，自己带的这个新人还是挺聪明的。本来跟薛洋就是不冷不热的样子，现在更注意距离，除了镜头下营业，其余时候就跟在他旁边待着。李赫宰对外人不爱说话，别人逗他也就是笑一笑，抱着手机躲到一边跟李东海聊天。  
余生的戏很快就要拍完了，李赫宰整天掰着手指头算日子，恨不得自己立刻能回首尔。李东海最近除了拍一些时尚杂志基本在家休息，他小号关注了李东海，整天不是去江边吹夜风就是在家研究健康食谱，要么就是在健身房里撸铁。  
健身房的灯光很好，李赫宰放大照片看到李东海的大臂上有一滴汗。估计是刚运动完照的，肌肉线条很漂亮，流畅饱满，像一头猎豹。  
他用小号来了个三连，保存照片在相册里，偷偷摸摸设成了壁纸。趁着何平没注意到自己，用指腹摸了摸屏幕，轻轻点了下照片上李东海的脸。他好想见李东海，就什么都不做，面对面聊聊天也很好。

剧组杀青那天有庆功宴，李赫宰和剧组一起聚餐，一轮结束以后第二轮又去了小酒馆。主创和导演自然是坐在一起的，环形卡座人挨着人，李赫宰不适地动了动，还是避免不了和旁边的人贴在一起坐。距离挨得这么近肯定没法掏手机，他也不敢给李东海发消息。他对酒精没什么喜爱，无所事事坐了一阵，虽然面上不显露实际上心里已经开始不耐烦。  
酒过三巡后薛洋放松身体靠在椅背上，见李赫宰兴致不高，笑着靠近。  
“怎么了，犯困了？”  
李赫宰点点头，拿起桌上的酒杯喝了一口。主要是想走，想连夜赶回去。他都跟李东海说过了，杀青宴结束立马往回走，估计后半夜能到家。他轻轻叹气，好不容易可以回去一起睡，看来是够呛了。  
薛洋几乎快要靠到他肩上，微微转头贴着耳朵问道“你说实话，你和影帝是不是在谈恋爱？”

李赫宰微微转过脸，突然明白了一些事。

酒馆灯光昏暗，薛洋没注意到李赫宰的目光已经变冷，他眼里这个新人是同龄人中比较少有的那种冷静型，话也不多，以后年龄增长会更稳重。只是现在还太嫩，很多事情都不懂。也就只有这种时候才好骗，要是真的换了个老道演员，他未必能套出什么话来。  
李赫宰突然想起李东海，果然全世界只有海哥最好，似乎除了胯下二两肉什么也不图，还签自己，还给自己资源，还陪自己拍戏，还给自己指导戏……虽然后来在休息室里做了点没羞没臊的事。他想到这不好意思地抿抿嘴，眼神漂浮不定一阵找回理智。

“怎么了？”

薛洋抿起嘴，猫眼笑得眯了起来。  
“没事，咱俩也算熟识了吧，帮我引荐一下？”他硬是扭过身子，胳膊肘搭在身后的沙发靠背上，膝盖自然的枕在李赫宰的大腿。  
“我一直都很崇拜影帝，不知道你方便的话，能不能介绍认识认识？”

李赫宰突然皱起眉，一根手指点着薛洋的腿从自己腿上推下去，彻底冷下脸。  
“抱歉前辈，他是我老板，这个我也不太说得上话。”

薛洋笑眯眯地看他“老板对你这么好，我都羡慕了。”

“是，海哥人挺好的。”李赫宰扭过头，不再继续这个话题。  
就像很多人都知道的，在他们之间，他能发出的光芒还很微弱。他没有名气，没有地位，一切的物质都比不上已经站稳脚跟很多年的影帝。很多的事情他都做不到，但就这一点小事，他还是能保护李东海的。  
见他不愿意再聊这个话题，薛洋倒也没有再继续问下去，坐直身体勾起一抹若有似无的笑容。不需要从李赫宰这里得到什么答案，只要看一个人的表情，就足以知道了。

李赫宰最后还是早退了，他实在是呆不下去，偷偷给何平发了好几条信息，央求人把自己带走。要知道他早都收拾好了东西，就为了能连夜赶回去。  
何平也实在是扛不住两边人一起问自己，一个在首尔一遍遍问出发了没有，另一个就求他救自己。他进去以后找到已经喝高的导演，凑到耳边道。  
“不好意思赵导，影帝急着找赫宰，你看方不方便我们先走？”

那导演一听到李东海的名字登时醒了一半，连忙点头答应了。李赫宰欢天喜地跟何平离开，导演看着两人离开，明显松了口气，差点忘了他们组里这个小新人来头不小，影帝的新晋小男朋友。  
旁边的人凑了过来，酒杯朝李赫宰离开的方向晃了下。  
“新人哪去？”  
“能去哪，影帝叫他呗。”  
这种事情大家都明白是怎么回事，心照不宣地笑笑又继续酒局。  
薛洋望着杯中液体沉思，他需要一个能和李东海接触的机会，许多人不都是这么想的么。傍上影帝有多么便利，只看李赫宰就知道，几个月前还是个查无此人的路人。  
他也想走一条捷径，比起有奇怪的嗜好和混乱不堪的金主圈，像李东海这种只是单纯风流的影帝不知要好多少倍。  
李东海愿不愿意跟自己谈恋爱无所谓，只要肯提携就行。李赫宰那个小孩能做的，他当然也不会差，论起来，也许他能做得更好。

李赫宰回到首尔的时候已经下半夜三点多，李东海估计是等他等睡着了，家里给他留了灯，从玄关一路到卧室。客厅的阅读灯没有关，卧室床头的暖黄小灯也为他留着，墙上映出一个缩成一团的身影。  
见此情景，李赫宰一路赶回来的疲惫一扫而空。他上学早，为了这条路吃了很多苦，一直一个人留在首都。以前的出租屋又小又乱，不要说有人会给自己留灯，只要房东奶奶今天有做多的蛋糕留给他就很高兴了。  
他把手机调成静音放到一边，轻手轻脚坐到床侧，摸了摸李东海的头发。深夜静悄悄的，李赫宰犹豫了一下，俯身吻了下额头。就好像童话故事里讲的一样，他的漂亮哥哥迷迷糊糊睁开眼，蒙上一层困意的大眼睛看清是他以后笑了起来。  
“哦…你回来了啊………累不累？”  
“我去洗个澡就回来，哥哥你先睡吧。”李赫宰没忍住，又亲了亲。  
李东海主动从被窝里伸出手，环住他的脖子困恹恹地接吻，含着李赫宰的唇瓣差点又睡着，困的从鼻腔里挤出两声奶哼。  
李赫宰只觉得自己心都快要融化，手从李东海颈下环过，托着脖子把人半抱起来。洗完澡香喷喷的人已经有一段时间没见了，熟悉的气息他每天晚上都想念。

“海海……我好想你。”他用力蹭了蹭李东海的脸颊，深吸口气吐出，嗅到的全是独属李东海的味道。他常常怀疑人是有不同的味道的，每次李东海身上总是有一股独特的香味，他买了同款香水还是沐浴露都找不到那种感觉。  
李东海困的迷迷糊糊，嗯了一声抱住他的脖子半梦半醒，上下眼皮自动黏上，下一秒就要睡熟。李赫宰痴痴笑着，亲了亲脸颊把人放回去。  
李东海却抱着他不松手，双手抱着他，哼哼唧唧的闭上眼睛。  
“海海，我去洗个澡就回来。”李赫宰被摁着起不了身，这人最近没事干天天练肌肉，大臂一夹他都起不来。  
“海海，我一会就回来，就去洗个澡。”

“嗯……”李东海困的根本不知道他在说什么，就只知道好久没见李赫宰了，不想让人走。  
李赫宰挣扎了几次无果，只好顺着意思以别扭的姿势趴下来任人抱自己，手臂动了动，把李东海搂进怀里。半梦半醒的人也一点不客气，整张脸埋进来，胳膊一搭，抱住他继续睡。  
李赫宰嘴角快要咧到耳朵上，收紧手臂一下一下轻拍着背，亲了亲鬓角。李东海无意识流露出的依赖让他内心瞬间升起一种保护欲，抱着睡得昏天暗地的人亲亲抱抱了好半天，才平息内心的激动。  
连夜赶回来是值得的，李东海也很想他。

李赫宰直到把人彻底哄睡着才极其小心地下床洗漱，李东海在睡梦中摸了摸突然空下来的床，被李赫宰捉住手吻了下手背。  
“没事，睡吧。”  
估计是真的困得够呛，李东海没答应，直接睡过去了。李赫宰又握着手等了一会，替他拉好被子轻手轻脚离开。  
这么一折腾外头的天都快亮了，他脱掉衣服去外间的浴室，路过落地窗看到外面蒙蒙亮的天空，晨间起雾，也看不太清外边的景色。他在那里站了一会，旁边的阅读灯还没有关，李东海为他留的灯。  
李赫宰伸手关掉，在蒙蒙亮的晨曦中微微笑起来，没有忙碌，没有繁杂的事情，是跻身娱乐圈在首都圈漂泊很少能感觉到的安定。不知道还会这样过多久，他想一直这样走下去，和李东海一起。

李东海早上睡醒，一睁眼背后贴着温热的胸膛，手臂搭在他腰间。他还没睁开眼睛，先心情极好的勾起嘴角，要知道他可有多久没跟李赫宰睡在一起了。小男朋友还没睡醒，他翻了个身子李赫宰哼唧了一声，放在他腰上的手摸了摸确认他还在自己怀里，又转而去摸他那边的被子有没有盖好，都确认了一遍以后蓦地放松下来。  
李东海差点被逗笑，抬头看了眼窗外的天色，也跟着躺回去继续眯一个回笼觉。他睡前望着李赫宰的脸，又往前动了动，偷亲了一下才合眼。

李赫宰现在也算是休假期，之前推了他的那部影视剧又突然反了悔，联系他说想合作。  
片方反悔也没用，李东海不答应了。李赫宰现在根本不缺话题，托薛洋的福，现在可真是出名的不得了。反正那部网剧拍出来大概率会火的，他才不让李赫宰委屈去拍偶像剧，要拍就拍正剧。  
琛哥并不太赞同，先不说有没有正剧肯要只有一部网剧的小演员，就是观众信不信得过都难说。李东海一脸无所谓，有那么多正儿八经的电视剧有机会去试，拍什么偶像剧，自己工作室签下的艺人难道连个拍好剧的待遇都没有？还送温暖的男二，李赫宰只许给他送温暖。  
李赫宰没什么意见，他一切都听李东海的，只要李东海觉得好，他就觉得好。何平批评过他好几次不要这样，李赫宰实在无辜，他不觉得海哥会图自己什么，一没钱二没名，自己到底要担心什么。  
不管是自愿还是非自愿，李赫宰干脆放了个假期，一边陪李东海健身一边跟着看有没有合适的好本子。  
李东海担心他没工作会胡思乱想，还把他塞去了一个什么网综。李赫宰高高兴兴拎着包去了，拍了两期实在受不了，又苦着脸回来了。被何平带回来以后像只走散的大狗，委屈巴巴的，说那节目的一个男艺人老摸自己，受不了了，觉得压力太大。  
李东海差点笑晕过去，李赫宰自己也觉得有点丢脸，一下子扑上来抱住李东海乱亲乱咬，被影帝笑着揉了揉头发，泄气趴到李东海身上。一头蓬松的头发毛茸茸的，被李东海揉得炸起几根。  
“海哥你不要笑我……他真的一直摸我大腿，好恐怖。”  
“他喜欢你。”李东海忍笑回答。  
一直听何平说李赫宰离开他总是一副兴致缺缺的冷淡样子，很多人就吃这一款，肯定受欢迎。他们两个几乎没有一起出现过，谁又能想到看起来不怎么爱说话还有些冷的李赫宰是个大狗属性，又粘人又忠诚还爱撒娇，逗一下就立刻跳起来不满。  
李赫宰没有让他失望，埋头在他颈窝里舔来舔去，听到他的话轻哼，又挪去吻耳垂，含糊不清答道。  
“我才不要他喜欢，我要你喜欢我。”

李东海被咬的痒痒，连声哄道“喜欢喜欢，最喜欢你。”

“要只喜欢我！”李赫宰故意用力咬了一下软软的耳垂以示惩罚，加重语气强调自己的地位。  
李东海也随他，拍拍头。  
“对，对，只喜欢你，别咬我啦。”  
“弄疼你了？”李赫宰松开软肉舔了舔，小心翼翼去看李东海的表情，后者笑着摇摇头，和他十指相扣。  
“还好，不怎么疼。”李东海说着，捏了下李赫宰的鼻子“小孩儿～”  
“不想去就不去了，再等一等，有的是节目安排你去。”

李赫宰哼哼唧唧答应，亲了亲影帝的脖子“哥哥你为什么对我这么好？”  
下一句“只是因为我比较大吗”卡在嘴边，想了想还是咽了回去。他真的想不明白，似乎自己确实像大家说的那样，误打误撞成为了天选。  
李东海已经被问的懒得解释了，随便李赫宰对自己又亲又摸，放松身体窝成一团，懒洋洋地抬手抱住腰，将两人距离拉近。

“喜欢你啊，再说工作都是正常的安排，想让你快点有人气。我这也算是投资了，你火了我才能见盈利不是。现在才是额外的私人时间。”  
他笑眯眯地亲了亲，拇指反复摩挲李赫宰的手背“这个才是私人的事情。”

李赫宰抿唇望他，低下头蹭了下李东海的脸颊。  
“海海，我会继续努力的。”  
李赫宰心里感动的一塌糊涂，海哥真的很在乎自己，他一定是在口是心非，明明就是喜欢。他反复亲吻李东海的唇角和脸颊，把李东海磨得无可奈何，躲又躲不开。

李东海工作室最近又开始接本子，虽然没有直接讲出来，但圈内人很明白，这就是给新人挑。琛哥也没具体说，反正各路递来的剧本都没推，不论名气大小都接了，拿回去慢慢研究。  
李东海听说以后带着李赫宰一起看，结果两个人凑到一块拿着一个剧本聊天聊地，看都没看一个字，像小动物一样在沙发上摞在一起打闹。把琛哥烦得要命，嫌他们碍眼，要把他赶走。  
正好下午两点，李东海干脆拉着李赫宰出去喝咖啡。  
李赫宰一听说要约会，对着镜子照了照自己，牛仔裤加白色印花衬衫，倒也还算是可以约会的衣服。他又看了看李东海，影帝私下不受拘束，随性而为，军绿色的大裤衩和深蓝色的T恤，脚上蹬着人字拖。

李赫宰指了一下，“这样去咖啡厅没关系吗？”

李东海莫名，有什么关系？自己又不是要去做咖啡。  
李赫宰别别扭扭的被拉着走了。李东海转着车钥匙环，玛莎拉蒂的标志转得李赫宰头晕。他们坐进车里，李赫宰没忍住，开始碎碎念抱怨。

“海哥，哪有人出来约会穿的这么随意的！”

李东海转头看了看李赫宰“你还想怎么穿？你不嫌热啊。”

李赫宰不满回道“哪有人穿着大裤衩去咖啡厅约会的啊！！”

“我啊。”李东海漫不经心拨了拨自己的刘海儿，一边专注眼前的路一边说道“喝个咖啡，你看你想的可够多的。”

“我这是为你的形象着想！！”李赫宰义愤填膺。

“专门给艺人提供的，形象个什么啊，你要是喜欢那儿，我下次带你去吃他们餐厅的牛排，也好吃。”

李赫宰迅速捉住其中的关键，李东海以前跟别人去过，还吃了牛排。

“你是不是和别人一起去过？”

李东海理所当然的点点头，废话，不吃过怎么知道好吃。而且他还知道自己崇拜的放送人金希澈吃饭毛病好多，这个不吃那个不吃，一点也不像个韩国人。  
李赫宰哪知道他是跟金希澈吃的，以为又是什么历史故事，甚至还酸了一下那个分手了的男模。肯定是跟那个大模特吃的，不然谁没事吃西餐。

咖啡厅在餐厅的楼上，落地窗全部用白色纱帘围住，三楼还有包间，这里楼上楼下都是专门给艺人约会见面的空间而开的。老板是演艺界的大前辈了，当年是第一个勇敢出柜的人，后来慢慢淡出圈子，开了这么一个乌托邦。  
李东海跟老板关系不错，在这里有会员卡。门口的侍者见他带着人来，熟练的引他们去李东海常坐的靠窗角落。

“两杯美式。”

李赫宰皱了下脸，没说什么跟着坐下。他没来过这种地方，难怪好多大明星偷偷谈恋爱没人知道，有这种地方确实能放下人设和面具，好好歇一歇，回归原本的生活。  
李东海突然想起什么，又把侍者唤回来。  
“啊，不好意思，一杯美式，另一杯换成……”李东海越过半张桌子搭在李赫宰手腕“你想喝什么？”  
李赫宰皱着脸想了半天，说想喝甜的。李东海十分耐心，笑眯眯地问他喜欢什么，要过pad放到他面前让他慢慢想。  
侍者很会看眼色，稍稍往后退了几步，站在一个方便李东海招呼又听不到他们讲话的位置。

“少喝甜的。”李东海本来想说吃甜的容易长胖，话到嘴边咽下去，改口答应。  
“要不要给你点个蛋糕吃？”

李赫宰坚定摇摇头，还是有点艺人包袱的。  
李东海把草莓蛋糕的图片找出来给李赫宰看，三角蛋糕上面放了两颗草莓点缀，粉嫩嫩的。小明星嘴馋，舔了舔唇角，看一眼蛋糕又看一眼李东海。  
李东海没忍住，被逗笑了。

“那就一杯香草拿铁一块蛋糕。”

待侍者走远，李赫宰瞧了瞧周围，起身坐到李东海旁边。他好喜欢跟李东海待在一起，又不好意思直接说出来，怕人家觉得他太粘人，睁着圆圆的眼睛看着李东海的一举一动。  
李赫宰还是挺高兴的，虽然李东海穿的很随意，不过这怎么说都是他们两个人一起出门约会。他靠着椅背，东看看西看看，又去戳李东海的胳膊，非要跟李东海牵手。  
影帝被他磨得没脾气，伸过去一只手给他牵，另一只手有些别扭的打字。李东海不论是写字还是这样手机打字，都喜欢伏在桌上，像小学生写字一样认真。这个小习惯以前没见过，接触了才知道的。李赫宰在一旁无所事事，想到这抿嘴笑起来，每次发现这种别人不知道的事情都好像吃到了一颗又甜又软的糖。  
许是他目光太灼热，李东海收起手机，把聊天软件里金希澈大呼小叫原来上次和自己约饭只是试毒的狂轰滥炸关掉。大眼睛扫了扫他，拿起自己的美式往他嘴边送。李赫宰被吓得连忙往后仰脖子，醇苦的味道飘到鼻前，他立刻把脸皱成一团，拼命躲开。  
李东海才不管那么多，仗着自己健身效果极好去按李赫宰的手，另一只手把咖啡杯往前递，作势要喂给他。  
李赫宰被逼到实在没办法，反手抓住李东海的手，轻轻松松将人按住。  
也不知道李东海这肌肉是练什么去了，李赫宰认真抓住以后，李东海抽了抽手臂，没挪得动。

“你不想让我喂你？”

虽说力量上没有占上风，但李东海胜在有李赫宰喜欢。他像那种恃宠而骄的小孩子，抬起脸笑着看向李赫宰，又重复一遍“我喂你？”

李赫宰一脸纠结，最终还是让步了，他禁不住李东海喂自己的条件，一脸嫌弃地张开嘴。  
李东海得逞后得意洋洋，大眼睛盯着李赫宰，确定人真的实打实喝了一口才笑嘻嘻挪开杯子。刚一放下被李赫宰拉过去接吻，急匆匆吮他的嘴唇，恨不得把舌尖感受到的苦味都送过来。  
李赫宰苦的要命，他本来就嗜甜，美式还那么苦。李东海半个身体被拉过去，上扬的唇角昭示着心情极好。李赫宰懊恼地去咬，人却一下子从他怀里挣脱，撑着额头看他嫌弃的表情，笑道。

“男人啊！吃那么甜的干嘛！”

李赫宰忙着往嘴里塞蛋糕，含糊不清反驳甜的东西才好吃。他这时候一点也不患得患失，理直气壮辩解吃甜食的男人一样很帅。  
李东海纯粹就是逗他玩，乐的笑出声，赶紧好言劝上几句，省得李赫宰接下来还要碎碎念。大概是看出他眼里的调侃之意，李赫宰吸了一口拿铁，又扑过去准备压住李东海。  
不凑巧，他刚压住李东海准备惩罚一下嘲笑自己嗜甜，突然插入一道煞风景的声音。

“东海？”

李赫宰转头看了一眼，收起笑容起身，安静地坐在一边。李东海也跟着直起身体，顺便整了整衣服。刚刚跟李赫宰闹着玩，手指钻进他的衬衫里挠了挠腰侧，他整个人都酥软了一下。  
想到此他瞪了李赫宰一眼，后者十分委屈，不明白李东海为什么瞪自己。

来人李东海不认识，但李赫宰认识，李东海的所有“朋友”他基本都知道。这人和李东海还一起旅游过，在北海道泡温泉，度假了一个多礼拜，回来以后李东海脸色红扑扑的，是个人都知道干什么了。  
这对李东海来说像是前世的故事了，他根本不知道，坐在那里和来人对视一阵，有些尴尬地搓搓手。

“你好。”

话一出口，李赫宰和那人一同投过惊异的眼神，直看的李东海发毛。李赫宰在李东海和前辈之间来回看了看，小声提醒道。  
“海哥，这是甄铭前辈。”

李东海点点头，甄铭又是谁？  
不过他看这人一脸菜色表情不善，没有问出口，他推测这应该是什么历史遗留问题。本以为自己应该没有什么乱摊子了，没想到还有，而且是来这里跟李赫宰撞了个正着。  
李赫宰似乎习惯了，并没有表现出什么，安安静静的坐在椅子上。看了看他们两个人的表情，小心翼翼尽量不遮挡视线的把桌上的拿铁拿在手里，吸了一口。

“东海，你很久没联系我了。”

李东海尴尬的应了一声，不知道该说什么，他把求助的目光投向李赫宰，人咬着吸管对上他的视线，过了一会犹豫往后退了退椅子。

“那要不………你们先说？我去一下洗手间。”

去个屁！  
李东海气的要命，一把拉住李赫宰，按到自己旁边。“你就老老实实坐着。”

李赫宰乖乖听话，他本来也不是特别想走，万一趁自己不在，又有什么呢。不过甄铭的注意力根本不在他这里，一直看着李东海，一副黯然神伤的样子。  
李东海想了想，觉得只能是缓兵之计，先把今天给糊弄过去再说。总不能当着李赫宰的面，小男朋友总喜欢胡思乱想，哄起来好难。

“你看今天也不太方便，回头再聊怎么样？”

“改天也可以，约在哪里？”

李赫宰在一旁默默伤心，还要改天，好歹也稍微瞒着自己一下吧。果然之前的一切都是粉红泡泡，浮生一场梦。他也盯着李东海瞧，比甄铭还伤心，好像下一秒就要被甩了。  
李赫宰那双圆眼睛杀伤力极强，李东海只觉得自己如坐针毡，说什么好像都不合适。  
他们这桌的气氛十分诡异，三个帅哥两坐一站，其中两个直勾勾盯着另一个。李东海清了清嗓子，心里咆哮怎么会这样，他实在是被这种事情搞烦了。  
李赫宰却抢先一步开口，捏着他的衣角，一头顺毛柔软极了，微微低着头。

“那……海哥，我先回家了，你今晚不回来也没关系。”

李东海倒吸一口气，天呐！好茶！！！  
甄铭闻言，终于将目光投向几乎没有存在感的李赫宰。他长得很高，仔细打量李赫宰一番收回目光，并没有把新人放在眼里。  
李东海身边不缺人自己又不是第一天知道，甄铭压根不在乎，他在乎的是李东海打算什么时候跟自己玩。

“小海，你上次还答应我要一起去度假。”

李赫宰不甘示弱“海哥，你不是答应了只喜欢我吗？”说完，又问道“你为什么不让我叫你小海？”

李东海这回真的头痛，在不认识的历史问题和李赫宰之间他当然会选择李赫宰，但是这话要怎么说的稳妥就很难，他不想让李赫宰难过。  
他瞄了一眼周围，还好没多少人注意这里。做好了被泼水的准备才开口的，虽然不知道自己以前又信口开河什么了，但是颜控的他觉得自己似乎又伤害了一个帅哥，心好痛。

“虽然不知道该说什么，不过我有男朋友了，好像不太方便再跟你有什么关系。”

李东海本以为这么说完就结束了，没想到甄铭眼睛都没眨一下。  
“没关系，他在的时候你不用找我。”

李赫宰忿忿不平，说这话的时候好歹要回避一下自己吧！这么正大光明的是不是不太合适？  
李东海也惊呆了，居然还可以这样？他怔了一下，赶紧拒绝。  
“不不不，我的意思是说，我有他一个就够了。”

李赫宰跟在一旁疯狂点头，装模作样挺了挺胸膛，脸上有些得意。  
甄铭一副若有所思的样子，目光在他们两人之间转了转，没有再继续说下去。他转身前还弯下腰，越过桌子握了下李东海的手，大概如果不是李赫宰在，还会亲一下手。

“好吧，我还有事先走了，什么时候想起我了记得找我。”

李东海瞪着眼睛看着人走远，这人是不是听不懂话，说了不需要别人，什么叫记得找他。

“海哥…我以后喝美式，你能不能不找他？”

李东海回过神来，没听懂。李赫宰指了下甄铭的背影“他手里拿着冰美，我也可以喝，能不能不找他？”

“什么啊……又胡说八道。”

李东海被这一打岔，也没有继续待在这的想法。等李赫宰咽下最后一口蛋糕，他说想吃炸鸡，拉着李赫宰走了。  
李赫宰自然是随李东海，说要干什么都行。半路还接到了何平打来的电话，要他准备准备开始工作，李东海的一个朋友的新戏看上他了，邀请他试镜。虽然只是男三，好歹也是正经大导演的片子，他需要堆积很多的好作品才行。  
李东海等红灯的间隙瞥到人高兴的样子，无声笑笑，自己不算白费心思。以李赫宰的条件，就算不是走个形式也没问题，他看过朋友的本，给李赫宰挑的角色正合适不过。  
他想看着李赫宰一步步走到高处，他熟悉李赫宰，知道人可以在娱乐圈到哪一个高度。如果到不了他想的那个位置，他觉得很可惜，不管李赫宰怎么想，他都想让李赫宰更好。

娱乐圈其实说大不大，说小也不小。李东海和自己工作室新人的那点事，圈子里早都传开了，加上他这段时间婉拒的那些人，李赫宰虽然还没什么出名作品，咖位也没上来，但名字已经传的很开了。  
也不奇怪，李东海之前也不是没谈过恋爱，外边照样没断过。李赫宰一个新人，跟那些人比起来似乎也没什么不同的，没人明白影帝突然性情大变，变得安静老实是怎么回事。也不是没人问过李赫宰，都开玩笑说是取取经。  
李赫宰每次都安安静静地盯着对方，说自己不清楚。他对着外人又不爱讲话，只说李东海很好。外边的传言便闹得更凶，说的五花八门。  
这些事李赫宰都不太在乎，之前他和李东海认识的那部古装剧播了，跟着电视剧一起放出来的是拍戏时候的物料。一夜之间李东海多出了一堆剧粉，成天在网上嚷着程臻和李东海世最配，差点把他鼻子气歪。他每天看着李东海的话题后边跟着程臻两个字，怎么看怎么不爽。  
偏偏剧播出后剧组要参加宣传，李东海整天到处飞，他这边要闭关准备下一部戏，一来二去竟然只能在聊天软件里跟李东海抱怨两句。影帝忙的快晕了，李赫宰又是截图又是视频，叨叨叨分析了一大堆，李东海只有功夫回一个放心。  
这让李赫宰怎么放心。  
他都在网上看见了，程臻帮李东海递麦克风呢，还给李东海拿水。程臻和李东海的粉丝嗑什么忠犬攻X女王受，李赫宰气的想掀桌子，李东海明明像只猫，偶尔会露出黏人柔软的那一面，虽然谁见到都想抱一下，但是猫咪会稍稍躲开的。  
他忍了几天，在进组的前一天晚上飞到李东海那边去了。这事没一个人知道，连李东海都是洗完澡出来发现手机有好几个未接，回过去才知道的。李赫宰越过了琛哥和许恩元，在电话里压低声音说自己在酒店大堂，没人发现。  
李东海吓得手机差点飞出去，也跟着神经兮兮的压低声音。  
“你怎么，一个人？？”

“你们这个电梯要刷卡吗？”李赫宰微微背过身，躲开一楼蹲剧组的前线“海海我饿了……”

李东海本来因为李赫宰这样跑来正在紧张，瞬间被逗笑。他笑着叹气，年纪小就是好，撒娇信手拈来。  
“不用刷卡，你直接上来吧，我在电梯口接你。”  
电话那边飞快的答应，声音明显更加欢快。李赫宰又不肯挂电话，絮絮叨叨向他告状他和程臻的CP粉怎么怎么。李东海浅笑听着，随手披了件浴袍，准备去接人。他也不知道李赫宰是不是能顺利避开楼下蹲点的人，反正男朋友跑来看自己，他很高兴，其他的事情暂时不是很想去纠结。  
李赫宰自己都觉得自己胆子大，从一堆代拍前线中间走过，理所当然又小心翼翼地走进电梯，直到电梯门缓缓合上才长出口气。他偷跑来没人知道，要是工作室知道了，非要骂死他。

李东海是刚洗完澡，头发还没干，站在那里偶尔落两滴水珠在睡袍上。他连个口罩都没戴，大大方方站在电梯间。得亏没人上来，否则一开门大影帝穿着浴袍，头发没干站在那里等人。不知道又得闹出什么来。  
别人要是看见肯定会出大事，不过电梯门一开，李赫宰人刚从渐渐打开的电梯门里露出来，李东海已经笑起来，眼睛弯弯的。阔别不久的两个人搞的好像很久没见了似的，不顾在外边抱住对方。李赫宰仔细嗅了嗅李东海，干干净净的沐浴露香味，是他熟悉的李东海的味道。

“我让琛哥去给你买吃的了。”李东海笑眯眯地牵住李赫宰的手“下次突然袭击我可不出来接你，万一被看到就麻烦了，又要挨骂。”

李赫宰的注意力完全不在这，苦着脸问他“海哥，你不会给我点的什么健身餐吧。”

“放心，托他买的面。”  
说话间走到房间门前，李赫宰左右看看，从身后抱住李东海，手臂一圈，环住腰黏在一起。他马上也要进组了，之后要忙自己的事，李东海这边虽说没接戏，但是不断有行程，也凑不出整块的时间。  
李赫宰就这么粘在李东海背上走进房间，摘下口罩帽子急急忙忙先跟李东海交换吻，像只撒娇的大狗不停地蹭来蹭去。他心底清楚李东海最吃这套，黏黏糊糊的亲热一通才放开人，美滋滋看着影帝从耳朵红到胸膛，不好意思地将刚刚被他拉开的浴袍合上。

“再这样不让你吃饭了！”

“那海哥，我就先吃你也行。”李赫宰立马跟过去，抱住李东海左右晃了晃，在耳边轻声唤道“哥哥，我每天都想见你。”

“嗯……别亲我耳朵……”李东海眯起眼睛，放松身体倚在李赫宰怀里，两人的手互相摸了摸，握在一起。  
李赫宰亲了亲他，“哥哥，不要在我不在的时候那么开心。”

李东海轻轻笑起来，拍了拍李赫宰的手背答应。李赫宰似乎很会得寸进尺，下巴枕着他的肩膀，将他牢牢圈在怀里。

“可是也不要不开心。”李赫宰慢慢说道。

-TBC-  
by：玻璃


End file.
